edfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoo Ed
"Shoo Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 2 and the 46th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds create a monster who's intent on a cracking good time. Plot Kevin is being annoyed by Jonny 2x4 and he can't get rid of him. He's so desperate that he's even willing to pay Eddy to keep Jonny out of his way. Eddy, realizing how much of an annoyance Jonny is to the other kids, decides to turn Jonny into even more of a pest, sending him out to annoy the kids, and then demand cash to get rid of him. First, Jonny is sent to Sarah and Jimmy, and he begins to annoy them with the bad habits Eddy taught him. Sarah and Jimmy, annoyed to a high degree, chose to pay the Eds to get rid of Jonny. Next, Jonny is sent to Rolf, who happens to not be annoyed by Jonny's habits, but honored by them. His animals, however, do not like Jonny's ligament twisting antics, therefore charge at Jonny and Rolf in a massive stampede. Instead, the animals end up shoving the Eds into a tight crate while Jonny taunts them outside, raising the price of rescuing them in increments of 25 cents and increasing price every time Eddy denies the offer. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Relish the fine summer's day, absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac, the aroma of fresh cut grass." Eddy: "It stinks! I'm bored." Ed: "I forgot to wear underwear, guys." and Eddy both cast glowering looks at Ed. At that moment Kevin comes along and rides up Ed as if he was a slope. On the way down, he inevitably flattens the other two Eds ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear. Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again." Ed: "Eddy should eat more vegetables!" ---- *'Kevin': "Chill, and hang with me. OVER THERE!" Jonny: "Really?! Lets hang, Plank! Whatever that means!" ---- *'Jonny': in the broken bits of Kevin's bike "Hey Kevin, I'm the bike pixie - catch me if you can! Flutter around the mushrooms, that's what pixies do. Watch this, Ed! I am a two headed monster! Urrrgh! Attack the mushroom." onto Ed's head Ed: "Boy, are you a pain in the neck, Jonny." ---- *'Ed': Jonny biting his head "He's like a bad itch, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': at Jonny on the table "Repulsive." Edd: unimpressed "A suit? Annoying? I spent two hours counterbalancing chains and all you can come up with is a suit?!" Eddy: "What's with you? It’s the most annoying thing I could think of." Edd: indignant "My father wears a suit!" Eddy: "Exactly." Edd: "Well I suggest something a little more on topic - anchovies." can of anchovies "The person who invented this smelly, salty fish dish should have been imprisoned for the rest of their lives!" ---- *'Ed': glue on the bottom of Jonny's sandal and slapping a wooden block into it "I glued a block of wood to Jonny's foot." Edd: "Ed, Why did you glue a wooden block to Jonny's foot? Why these chains? And why this suit? Why Jonny?" Eddy: "Jonny, people really like it when you say 'WHY' ALL THE TIME!" Jonny: "They do? Why? Why? Why? Why?" ---- *'Jonny': out anchovy breath "YEE HAW!" Ed: in front of his face "Low tide." ---- *'Ed': Jonny "And people really like it when you poke them on the head." Eddy Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "See? Eddy likes it!" ---- *'Ed': removing Jonny from the bird house "Jonny has left the building." Edd: "Are we through yet?" Eddy: Edd "Just stand there and look pretty." ---- *'Eddy': Rolf munching a picnic "Double D, provoke our creation." Edd: "Boy, Eddy, provoke? Those tutoring lessons must be paying off." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's fish-laden fumes "Anchovy paste? 1952! A fine year. Hail to the anchovy, Rolf respects the stench." Jonny: hard "Poke, poke, poke!" Rolf: "Ha-Ho! Rolf is honored by your knowledge of the shepherds customary salute." Jonny "Did you catch my drift?" Jonny: anchovy breath "YEE-HAW!!" Edd: "It appears annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries." ---- *'Rolf': & socks removed and eyes watering as the pigs lick his feet "Are you keeping score, Jonny? The sows have yet to win at this game. Amateurs, I tell you!" ---- *'Eddy': "Jonny! I'll give you a nickel if you let us out!" Jonny: "A quarter." head upside down The Eds: scream Eddy: "A nickel!" Edd: wailing "Eddy, give him the quarter!" Jonny: head and cracks "Two quarters." The Eds: again Eddy: "A nickel!" Jonny: sideways and cracks "Three quarters." The Eds: scream Eddy: "A NICKEL!" Jonny: cracks "A dollar!" The Eds: scream Trivia/Goofs *The opening with Ed, Edd n Eddy in this episode is the opening for the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers. *When Ed's shadow of him laughing evilly, his mouth in the shadow was moving, but the moment Ed's face was shown, he was still laughing, but his mouth wasn't moving. *Things that The Eds thought Jonny to do to annoy people: **Saying "why" almost every time someone tells him to get lost **Saying "yee-haw", then burping **Head poking **Cracking sounds (hands, any bone part of the body) **Anchovy breath *''Scams'': Use Jonny to annoy people and get rid of him for cash. *This episode is the third appearance of Rolf's pig Wilfred and the first time he's ever heard. *We learn Jonny is very flexible. *Ed's line "Jonny has left the building," is a reference to the famous line "Elvis has left the building". *Rolf usually has one pig, which is Wilfred. In this episode, it shows Rolf with two pigs instead of one. It might be that he has one more pig which he never shows. *Rolf has a game were pigs lick his feet. Rolf says,"The sows yet to win in this game.", meaning one of the pigs licking Rolf's feet is a female (a female pig is called a sow). Gallery "Ed, Eddy has that face again!".gif|"Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again!" Video Shoo Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2